Talk:BootyCall/@comment-3575890-20151203162917
At this point, I don't think the writers throw the most random ships together to appease the fans on a shipping front as much as to assure that the female characters are liked by the fanbase. Ever since Maya started hopping on Zig's dick (after having suffered a sad case of memory loss that renders her forgetful of all the shit he put her through, and the lack of romantic feeling she had for him up until now), the fandom has eased up on her and since then begun gearing their hatred towards Zoe using the excuse that they don't condone her behavior, but considering their heads were up her ass before SS Novas came into being, it's clearly the simple fact she potentially poses a threat to their precious Zaya that they are now hating on her...well, that is, at least until the writers pulled a 180 with her and slapped her together with Grace in that god awful ass-pull that was supposed to be a redeeming two-hour special to make up for the shitfest this last block was. They damn well knew that the fandom would be most pleased by both the idea of Zoe being preoccupied by a love interest that isn't Zig and having a new LGBT ship to fetishize, and worship no matter how little it makes sense because LGBT ships have an automatic advantage over any other ship - no matter how toxic or poorly developed - they are glorified out the wazoo and the writers know it. This fandom is overrun by extremists so anti-conformist, so anti-establishment, so anti-xenophobic that they turn out to be just as intolerant as any xenophobe in their aversion towards anything that remotely resembles normativity. This inverted seemingly retaliative attitude of going from demonizing minority groups to majority groups is not progressive in any way and has literally done nothing to solve the problem; they've just flipped the script. It's become an ongoing phenomena on Tumblr that has escalated to extreme proportions and turned Tumblr from once was thought to be a safe space for people from all walks of life to well....a place that is no longer made to make every person feel welcome. But I'm veering a little off subject here; in the way that this relates to the Degrassi is that this infectious attitude has infiltrated the DTC fandom (among every other) and led to an infestation of adamant endorsement towards problematic, unhealthy relationships on the principle of that fangirls just want to get their jollies off on seeing two conventionally attractive males (or females) kiss. This is the very reason that the hate towards Zoe has slowly waned since that god awful special; in fact, to many, she's become a queen again on the basis of no longer being a viable love interest for Zig and being half of a same-sex relationship. But as soon as Gracevas is no longer on their radar, make no mistake. She'll become the fandom's punching bag once more just as Miles did immediately after the travesty that was Triles ended. At this point, it's not about propping up the popular ships. It's about trying to keep the female character hate to a bare minimum because the sad truth is, a female character's value, to this fandom, is dependent on whom she is dating and measured by how far her head can be shoved up her love interest's ass.